<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven, We're Getting you into Therapy by MysteryMae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572958">Steven, We're Getting you into Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMae/pseuds/MysteryMae'>MysteryMae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMae/pseuds/MysteryMae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of leaving Little Homeschool and his Mothers troubled past is taking a toll and 17 year old Steven Universe. How will he deal with these emotions? Not healthily that's for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steven, We're Getting you into Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONTENT WARNING: this work contains scenes of alcohol abuse and references of mental illness and suicide.</p>
<p>(sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes not using Microsoft word)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was 12 pm and even though pearl finds the thought of "food" gross she still continues to make lunch for steven no matter how much he tells her "hes an adult now" hes not technically 17 is still not adult in human laws but he is half gem and gems dont really have "adult" and "child" anyway pearl has made steven a basic salad with a side of grilled tofu. Pearl is trying her best to adapt to stevens rapid change but it does get to her <br/>"steven! lunch!"<br/>no response, pearl wasnt alarmed ever since steven stopped teaching at little homeschool hes been sleeping in quite late so it had become usual for pearl to wake steven everyday he always looked like he had been crying, though pearl not the best herself with human emotions is pushing that worry away <br/>pearl wiped her hands on the tea towel and began to walk to the stairs<br/>"i wouldnt go up there if i was you" Garnet whispered from the warp pad seemingly warping in just to let pearl know<br/>"uh why? its lunch... oh my god is steven okay?" pearl now looking quite panicked began to walk up the stairs. garnet was quickly beside her and grabbed her arm<br/>"Don't" Garnet spoke softly with a hint of stress, garnet wasnt usually one to show her emotions so her tight grip and pained eyes were worrying pearl <br/>"i'm going to call greg, he will deal with steven." Garnet looked away from pearl and pulled out her cell phone while pulling pearl to the other side of the room with her. Garnet dialled greg after what felt like an eternity of staring at his caller id <br/>---<br/>"i still dont know why you run this old place greg" citizen dewy laughed.<br/>Greg laughed "eh it reminds me of my youth," greg cringed at the memories of rose once sweet and pure now ruined by her ill doing and harm of his son, "gotta have something to do 'round this place." Dewy agreed and the two continued chatting until greg felt his phone ring and excused himself<br/>"hello"<br/>"greg come to the house."<br/>"uh why not that its an issue but you know."<br/>"my future vison has predicted steven having a human issue as much as we love him its not our duty to help human issues."<br/>"hmm okay? ill be there soon i guess"<br/>Garnet ended the call pearl looked up at her and whimpered Garnet just hugged her tightly<br/>---<br/>greg walked up the beach his nerves eating away at him he tried to call steven right after the call with garnet but it went straight to voicemail but he knew the gems and they were probably over reacting last time he had to help with a human issue it was not being able to plug a hdmi cord into the tv<br/>"hey guys"<br/>Garnet was shaking, he knew what that meant she was unstable ruby and sapphire were fighting about something very interally and troublesome he just turned towards the stairs and walked up them so many possibilities were rushing through his head as he placed his hand on the door handle <br/>deep breath in<br/>and out<br/>the door opened softly immediately the stench of alcohol flodded his nose. greg walked in and shut the door he could see what he could assume was steven sitting on the floor beside his bed greg quietly walked up to him steven sloppily turned his head toward his dad his eyes were bloodshot and he had deep bags under his eyes his hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and he had vomit on his sweater <br/>"o-h shiiitt daaad"<br/>greg looked at steven with a horrified expression<br/>"what the fu-... are you drunk?" greg asked, his voice shaking violently his eyes began to water looking down at his son he looked so,,, pathetic. greg wanted to slap him across the face and hug him at the same time <br/>"yeth" steven slurred his eyes were watering either out of shame or just a side effect to the heavy drinking but either way before either of them could speak steven passed out onto greg<br/>greg still in shock just cradled his son in his arms <br/>---<br/>"Garnet please tell me what happened!" <br/>Garnet still shaking walked away from pearl into her room ignoring pearl not because she wanted to but because she physically cannot speak even if she tried<br/>amythest walked into the house already sensing what is happening <br/>"hes drunk pearl" Amythest stated bluntly<br/>pearl dropped to the floor and held her hand tightly over her mouth as tears streamed over it <br/>"im gonna guess this is his rock bottom its been happening almost every night ive tried to ask him whats wrong but he just brushes me off or tells me to fuck off" <br/>"i-im sorry" she sat beside pearl "i just want you to know too because im scared"<br/>Pearl just nodded and leaned into amythest<br/>---<br/>"im sorry im sorry im sorry"<br/>greg looked down to see steven sobbing into his shirt. greg just held him tighter<br/>"hey whats up" greg asked softly "whats with the drinking?"<br/>Steven sobbed louder<br/>"i just feel like no one needs me anymore and like why am i here whats my purpose why did mom do this to me i dont want to be a gem, a diamond i just want to be a human -sob- and everyone is getting older and leaving like i love connie so much but i can never see her anymore because of school and fucking getting older i used to have a purpose, to help, but i seemingly cant do that anymore i just want everything to go back to -sob- how it was before!"<br/>steven wrapped his arms around greg tightly and greg retured it while tears bucketed down his face <br/>"Steven we're getting you into therapy."<br/>Steven shuffled awkwardly then slowly nodded his head, "I think i'd like that." He looked up at Greg and gave a crooked smile, his cheeks still red and eyes still glossy.<br/>"It's going to be okay." Greg tighted his grip a little.<br/>"I hope so." Steven looked away nervously he had lost all hope at this point a few more days and he would of done something... cowardly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue this if its well received </p>
<p>I want Steven to go to therapy Rebecca!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>